fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby's Dream World
American Info= |-| PAL Info= |developer = Fritez Franchise |publisher = |platforms = Wii U |genre = Adventure, 2.5D Platformer |released = TBA 2014 TBA 2014 |modes = Single Player |ratings = |media = 3DS Card |series = Kirby |title = |}} |-| Japanese Info= Kirby's Dream World is the 16th installment in the Kirby series and is produced by Fritez Franchise. It is a 2.5D platformer along the lines of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards,Kirby's Return to Dream Land and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Full, 3D platforming gameplay is implimented, but only in some parts of the game, specificlly sections designed for Kirby's new "Ace Abilites". The game takes place in a somewhat medevil world called Cardelia that centers around cards of Spade, Heart, Clover and Diamond. This world is discoverd by Kirby when he flips over a mysterious card which warps him inside it. Kirby's Dream World is set to be platformed for the 3DS and realesed Summer 2014. Nintendo eShop Description Story Prolouge-A World Revealed Middle-The Nebula Gate Climax-The Upper Hand Epoliuge-Kirby of Aces Seceret-Daizen Soul Extra-Kirby Master Gameplay Kirby's Dream World is traditional Kirby game with 3D visuals alike Kirby's Return to Dream Land ''and Kirby: Triple Deluxe. Although the visuals are renderd as HD3D models, the platfroming stays true to it's sidecrolling roots, coining the game as a 2.5D ganera. However, there are many sections that involve the platforming path making turns and spirals similar to the similar to the Klonoa franchise. Some sections will also have Kirby move around larger objects similar to Whispy Woods' battle in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Like past mainstream installments, Kirby makes another comeback with his trademarked inhale ability. This enables him tsuck in enemies or objects infront of him via his mouth and expel them out as projectiles to attack. He can also swallow the enemies or objects to defeat them. The Super Inhale manuver also makes a comeback, when the Wiimote is shaken while inhaling, Kirby will inahle with greater force so he can suck in masses of enemies and larger obstacles. After spitting an object, Kirby can quickly re-inhale it right after he shoots it so he can use it again. Other players playing as Kirby can also inhale star shots spat by other players. Copy Abilities Specific enemies and objects give Kirby a copy ability when swallowed. Copy Abilities render Kirby unable to inhale and somtimes hinder his other abilities, but in trade give him an set of attacks and projectiles to use in extange. Normally the player can execute the abilitiy's basic attack with the B button but combing this button with other buttons make Kirby use different attacks. These button combined moves can be displayed on the pause screen and have names. Copy abilities also alter Kirby's attrire and may change his color pallette. Abilities can be discarded at any time and are automaticly discarded if the player is hit by a forceful obstacle or attack. Another method to obtain copy abilities is through copy pedastals, which give the Copy Ability shown. Somtimes when the player copies an ability, there is a rare chance of getting an abilty special. An ability special gives an ability either an alternate hat or a recolored hat depending on the ability. It can occor when the player gains an ability, however there is a slim chance that it will happen. All copy abilities copied become ability specials if the player has the maximum number of lifes, which is 100. Ability specials are similar to shiny Pokemon Stage Layout Each stage is different from triditional Kirby stages. They take place in sphere-like orbs floating in the stars and the objective is rather than getting Kirby to the goal, the player must move the bubble-like level to an outside goal cannon. To do this, the player must venture through the level in serch of a magic card in which will give kirby one of the four Ace Abilities depending on the card. Each ace ability will have Kirby merge with the floating, bubble-like level and warp him a special section of the stage known as the "dream world": a world parrel to the one he is in. Dream Worlds will have this giant versoin of kirby, utilize full 3D platforming on terain that are constellations that have become objects. The gameplay in this section will depend on what Ace Ability the player has. Ace Abilties Goal Game Multiplayer Bosses Progression Gamepad Utilization Modes Characters Copy Abilities Returning New Copy Abilities Special Abilities Ace Abilities Enemies Mid-Bosses Bosses Items Collectable Objects Levels ''More coming soon... Notable Concepts Concepts that aren't fully developed but are mentioned. *Kirby will obtain some kind of power that allows him to inhale the very essence of light and spit it out to light up other areas. Related Pages */Copy Abilities/ */Subgames/ */Cards/ */Soundtrack/ Trivia *Master bears the exact appearance to an unused character in Kirby GCN that possibly was the influence of Magolor. Due to it's mencing appearance in which contrasts the soft feel in the seires, it whould likely be the main antagonist of the cancelled game. **These unused enemies are also used in the game. **Royal Knight shares the same appearance to Meta Knight's unused concept. Poll What do you think about Kirby's Adventure 3D? NEEDS to be featured when it's done Should at least get an SA This is awesome! Great Game! It's pretty cool. Ok I guess. Needs Work. Meh. Bad apple. Worst. Game. EVER!!!! Should Candebelle be named... Just Candebelle ...Or Candessa? Gallery For the beta artwork see:Kirby's Adventure 3D/Beta Gallery File:Candebelle2KA3D.png| File:CupidKirbyKA3D.png|Cupid Kirby File:Hi-Jump2KA3D.png|Hi-Jump File:MirrorKirby2KA3D.png|Mirror Kirby File:NinjaKirbyKA3D.png|Ninja Kirby File:SparkKirbyKA3D.png|Spark Kirby File:SpearKA3D.png|Spear Kirby File:WingKirby2KA3D.png|Wing Kirby File:FlowerKirbyKA3D.png|Flower Kirby File:PoppyBrosSr.KA3D.png|Poppy Bros. Sr. File:Mr.Frosty3KA3D.png|Mr. Frosty File:WaddleDooKA3D.png|Waddle Doo GordoKA3D.png|A Gordo File:FlurryKA3D.png|A Flurry DrippyKA3D.png|Drippy PlasmaWhispAndWaddleDoo.png|A Plasma Whisp and a Waddle Doo File:WarpStarKA3D.png|Warp Star Kirby'sHouseKA3D.png|Kirby's House Category:Kirby Games Category:2013 Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Kirby Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Rated 6 Games Category:Rated G Games Category:Fritez Co. Category:Plazzap's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Pop Star Clan